Pantomime
__TOC__ Sadie was brought up by a family of performers in France. She was amazingly gifted with the art of Pantomime, having what seemed innate talent for it. She's comedic, loud, and gets sidetracked too often, but underneath that too-pale skin is a heart of gold and the brain of Mojo-Jojo on crack. thumb |right | 150px | Sadie's usual civvies. Sadie has an athletic figure, and although she punches like a baby bird, her legs are strong enough to leap across buildings and back-handspring herself a good distance. Her face is slightly heart-shaped, and she has seemingly permanent mime cheeks from years of miming makeup that she never remembered to take off. Her feet are kind of big, as are her ears and eyes. She has two Pinna piercings on the sides of each ear, as well as the traditional earlobe piercings. Sadie has crazy hair that sticks out on all sides, thin shoulders, and very, very pale skin. General Personality Sadie's outgoing and fun, and can never concentrate. Concentration is key to her power, so she's still mastering it, but Sadie is strong-willed and loves to change things around. She's a klutz and runs into her mime walls. A comedic and hyper individual, Sadie's not the most calm and fidgets too much, though she always welcomes people with an open heart, welcoming words, and a giant Sadie-bear hug that people have just given up on trying to avoid. : Good Traits: Fun, outgoing, and up-beat. : Bad Traits: Rash, clumsy, squeamish, and swears too much. : Quirks: Runs into things, talks too much (irony), and plays withe her hair. Hopes Sadie desperately wants to reunite her family by finding her brother, get a decent haircut, and adopt a cat. Or three. Fears Due to a traumatic incident at Seaworld when she was on holiday at age 7, (She lived in Poland at that point and was visiting a family friend in Florida) Sadie is afraid of squid. She is also afraid of death, spirits, and the paranormal. Memorable Quote(s) "What you can't see CAN hurt you!" "CRAP, WHERE'D THAT BOX COME FROM." "Is that a cat? I freakin' love cats, hand it over." "HASTY RETREAT! *hobbles away*" Family thumb |right | 150px | Sadie and her actual brother back in Canada. : Mother: June LeBrosse : Father: Nathaniel LeBrosse : Sibling(s): Jon LeBrosse : Other: Julia Ling, her aunt who married in Japan. Friends thumb |right | 150px | Wally and Sadie are kinda like brother and sister. : Wally West is her absolute brother-type best friend, with Megan and Robin tying in at a close second. Enemies : Sadie only really hates people who are downers, pessimists, or just downright buttfaces. Love Interest She has a crush on Dick Grayson, although she's really awkward when it comes to love, so she's just trying to keep a friendship with him. : Past: Jack Callendar, her boyfriend back in Canada in late March of last year. : Current: Robin. : Powers & Skills Sadie's generally a defesive fighter, although she's never afraid to throw some invisible bullets around. : MASTER MIME: Sadie has the power to make any object she mimes tangible and functional. PROS: She can create a gun and shoot it. CONS: She has to know the engineering of that object or it won't work. Sadie also can't see what she mimes and sometimes mimes in her sleep. Her powers also have a time limit on them; it depends on how focused she is or how complex the object is. Weapons A small taser. Other Equipment A black beret that her brother wore when he needed to think. Fighting Style Sadie's mainly defensive- miming up walls or forcefields to keep everyone safe, but sometimes she'll just run into the middle of everything to plant an invisible bomb, or shoot something with her mime-guns. : Strengths: : She's very agile and great at defense. Sadie will easily sacrifice herself for the good of the team. : 'Weaknesses: ' : Sadie is Asthmatic, so she has trouble recovering after parkour or running. She's also not very strong in her arms. Sadie LeBrosse came from a family of performers. Her father was a mime like herself, her mother a parkourist, her brother a juggler. They lived in a small house in Paris and were fairly poor, but their talents were amazing. Somehow, when her parents trained her to be a mime and later a parkourist, she had almost innate talents in the art of pantomime. She could make things tangible by miming them as long as she knew their engineering. Her parents were traveling performers, if you will. She was born in Paris, then they moved to Germany, then to Poland, then to Canada, and finally to Gotham, Rhode Island. Her family performed on the streets for a month before her brother suddenly disappeared. He left no note, no number, no hint or clue that he was going away. Jon was 19, so they didn't worry too much, but June and Nathaniel cried... and so did Sadie. Soon after her brother's leaving, she went to the Hall of Justice to ask if she could get help in finding him. She was declined, but then she started to show off a bit. she mimed a table, then a chair and a pencil that wrote on visible paper. After a series of tests carried out by Batman, Sadie gave herself the name Pantomime and was shipped out to join Young Justice for her rookie training. Sadie is asthmatic. She can speak French. Her piercings are actually illegal, they were done by her brother when she was 10. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero